


I'm Ashamed...

by patdbrendonn



Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Revenge Era, Virgin Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Gerard Way meets a girl that he falls in love with.





	I'm Ashamed...

**Revenge Era but like, Gee's sober**

Gerard sighed as he sat on the bus, looking out the window as Mikey tried to take his turn at chess. They weren't very good at it, but they still tried to pass the time with Ray's sleeping, Frank's eating and Bob just fucking around whenever. The Way brothers were actually civilized this time around, not getting into much trouble and not going out every night like the rest. 

"Hey, Gee?" Mikey spoke up as he took away one of Gerard's kings. "Why don't you have a girlfriend or something?" Gerard sat there, looking at the board as he thought. He didn't really know. 

"I dunno... We're always on the road, I guess I don't see much time to find one." He said in a soft voice. "But it's not like I  _need_ one, I'm still happy on my own." Mikey nodded, signalling for Gerard to make his move. That was the end of that conversation, Mikey never asked Gerard again. 

Three weeks later, when the boys were in Jersey for a few days, Mikey and Gerard decided to go get Chinese from their favourite place as a kid without the others. They hadn't been in there for ten plus years, both being very excited to see if it was still as good as it was when they were young. 

"Welcome, do you two need a menu or will you be having the buffet?" Gerard looked up, his breath hitching as he sees the waitress. She's... Beautiful. 

"We'll have the buffet," Mikey responded after he saw Gerard just staring at her. She nodded, smiling at Gerard as she walked away. Gerard blinked, looking back at his younger brother. "You have the hots for her, don't you?" He laughed, nodding a bit. "You should ask her out! Ask what her name is, see where she's from, or, if she's from around here!" 

"No! Not here! She's working!" Mikey laughed, even more, seeing the waitress walking back over. 

"I got you two water! It's filtered so it doesn't taste like the gross shit from the pipes." Okay, one hint, she has to be from around here. "What's your name?" She asked Gerard, staring down at him. He felt his cheeks burn a bright red, still looking at the girl. 

"G-Gerard... How about you?" She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"Y/N... I-I have to get back to work, but I'd love to have your number when you come to pay." As Y/N walked away, Gerard turned back to Mikey to see the smile on his younger brother's face. 

"What?" Gerard asked with a laugh. 

"You need to get with her! Gerard and Y/N. Y/N and Gerard... Y/N Way. Fuck, you need to marry her!" Gerard let out a laugh, touching his hair. 

"But, like, why would she want to get with me? I've never even had a girlfriend for more than four weeks! And plus, I-I might have never even slept with a girl!" he sighed. 

"You don't have to like, worry about anything like that! So? Are you a virgin? Who cares?" Mikey looked around the restaurant, not seeing many people. 

"How old were you when you lost yours?" Gerard asked Mikey. 

"16, but that's beside the po-" 

"You were 16? I'm 27 and  _still_ haven't slept with someone..." Mikey sighed, taking the water glass and bringing it to his lips. "What was it like?"

"What, my first time?" Mikey asked with a laugh as Gerard nodded. "I... Um... It felt, weird? I was new, she was also a virgin so I knew from like, porn and shit to go slow and not to hurt her. I'm not really into hard sex, so, every other time has really been like that, not wanting to hurt her. It's like I turn into my 16-year-old self and get scared." Gerard sighed. 

"Fuck, I wish I wasn't like, fat or anything when I grew up. I wouldn't be a fucking virgin anymore." 

***

Y/N had agreed to go on a date with Gerard a few months later, My Chemical Romance had just gotten off tour and everyone was at home. He didn't know how to dress or how to act, so, he just wore a button-up and black jeans. 

It was a small diner on the other side of New Jersey. Gerard got there first, sitting down at a booth and waited only about ten minutes until he heard the bell of the door ring, seeing her walk into the diner wearing a simple black dress that hung on her hips perfectly. Gerard stood up as YN walked over, wrapping her arms around the slightly taller man as she smiled. 

"Nice to see you again, Gerard!" She smiled, slowly sitting down in the booth. 

"Yeah, you too! I'm sorry this couldn't be done earlier, I was on tour." She nodded, waving over the waitress. 

"I know, my sister loves you guys." She beamed. "My Chemical Romance, right?" 

"Yeah, that's it! How old is your sister?" Gerard asked. 

"She's 13- hold on, the waitress is coming," Once they got their food ordered, they went back to talking. "Yeah, my sister is 13. She was kinda a surprise for the family, I'm surprised my mother's pregnancy went well and all considering her age then. But, my sister is healthy, that's all that matters!" She looked into Gerard's eyes, seeing that sparkle. "I don't know why you like me... I'm not much to look at." Gerard quickly grabbed her hands from across the table, smiling. 

"Y/N, neither am I! I used to weigh  _a lot_ in school, I have some loose skin, stretch marks, and terrible body image issues. I've never even been with a girl in bed because how scared I am if my body is to par. If you think I'm at least somewhat good looking, you are a fucking princess, honey." Gerard smiled as he saw the smile appear back on Y/N's face, looking down at the table as her cheeks turned red. 

"I-I've never had a guy talk to me like that... Thank you..." Y/N said softly, looking back up to Gerard. "You seem like a true gentleman... I like it." 


End file.
